


Your kiss is so much more.

by Dolavine



Series: spn_masquerade fills [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, getting off on kissing, lip kink, vocal Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets off on kissing Jensen's full plush lips until Jensen is a begging mess to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your kiss is so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/) on lj.
> 
> Prompt 2 Jensen/Jared lip!kink, Kissing Kink, Vocal!Jensen, Bottom!Jensen  
> Jared loves Jensen’s lips. They are the biggest kink for him seeing them swollen and spit slicked with his own saliva turns him on incredibly. He spends hours just kissing Jensen till he is moaning, crying and pleading for release. Jared edges Jensen for hours until he gets him to come just from giving him dirty, open mouthed kisses.
> 
> lightly beta'd

There are few things about Jensen that Jared doesn’t like but only one that sends him completely over the edge every single time.

He loves Jensen’s lips. Gets really turned on by them when they kiss- because who wouldn’t- they’re pink and plump, just the right amount of fullness to the bottom lip and Jared loves slipping that bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. Yeah, that’s one of the very best things about kissing Jensen- well, that and the fact that Jensen can come just from being kissed.

Jared likes to wake Jensen up with a kiss, not your typical soft chaste dry kiss but a nice wet, sloppy kiss. The kind that makes your dick hard, the kind that usually ends up involving sex. 

“Mmm, Morning.” Jensen mutters as he licks his lips clean of Jared’s taste.

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Jared rubs his thumb over Jensen’s plush lower lip as he slides in closer, hovering over him.

Jensen blinks as his eyes focus on Jared’s face. “Is it late?” He turns his head to look at the clock.

“Nope, just wanted to wake you up.” Jared leans in and steals another slow, wet kiss. 

“Can a guy gargle?” Jensen laughs as he wipes his mouth and searches for a breath mint.

“You’re fine.” Jared drops a tic tac into Jensen’s open mouth. “Nice and fresh.” He loves watching his lips when he’s wallowing a mint around in it. “Now back to business.” He leans in to claim Jensen’s mouth again.

There’s no resistance as Jared slips his tongue over the part of Jensen’s lips and then keeps going as he invades his eager mouth. 

Jensen gives back as good as he gets. He’s tangling his tongue around Jared’s as they glide spit slicked and stiff around each other as their lips smack and suck hungrily. 

Jared’s cock is filling up and he smiles over Jensen’s mouth at the feeling of it.

Their bodies entangle as Jared moves on top to lie across Jensen so he can be in complete control of the situation. He feels Jensen’s hard-on making a line through his boxer shorts.

“Somebody’s enjoying this.” He teases.

Jensen blushes, his freckles standing out against the pink of his cheeks. “I can’t help it; your fucking kisses do me in.” He’s smoothing his hands over Jared’s back.

“Well then, I guess I should make you a quivering mess.” Jared sucks a line of pink marks along Jensen’s jaw-line as he makes his way back to his mouth. 

He slats his lips over Jensen’s expertly then sucks at his lower lip. His hands are roaming over Jensen’s flanks as he presses down and moves his hips against Jensen’s erection. 

“Unf!” Jensen moans, his body reacting to the press of his lover’s hips. When Jared lets go of his lip he returns the favor and nips at Jared’s lower lip playfully.

Jared laughs as he pushes harder against Jensen. “Turn about is fair play.” He chuckles.

Jensen’s tongue snakes along his upper lip as he writhes under Jared. “Christ, you’re so fucking good at this.” He’s arching off of the bed. “Ung, need more pressure.” He’s urging.

Jared waves his index finger at Jensen and stops moving. “Not like this.” Jensen frowns and Jared takes the opportunity to lick a wet stripe across the crease of his frown before staring to kiss him again.

Jensen’s fingers entwine through Jared’s soft fine hair as he pushes up into his mouth. His body is begging for more, for harder kisses, and rougher grinding. 

“More?” He asks; the words are muffled by Jared’s mouth. 

Jared keeps kissing him. Dipping his tongue back in and swiping along the roof of Jensen’s mouth and then along the blunt edge of his lower teeth before pulling out. 

“You taste so good.” Jensen moans. It’s more of a whimper really, and his eyes are half-lidded from desire. 

Jared’s hands are moving over Jensen’s neck, along his throat and down to the hollow where he puts his thumb. He briefly sucks on the jut of Jensen’s Adam’s apple, eliciting a soft moan and head tilt for better accommodation. 

“So good.” Jensen whispers breathlessly. He’s a wreck, his lips are swollen and his cock is throbbing but he loves every second of it, every single sensation that Jared is giving him. 

His hands are grasping Jared’s shoulders as he stares up into those hazel eyes with that happy glint of impishness as he goes about his task of totally ruining him.

Jared loves the fact that Jensen’s lips are so red, like he’s wearing a deep shade of lipstick. His bottom lip is almost on the verge of purple from being bitten and sucked on so extensively. He smiles at his handy work and goes right back to it. 

His fingers are digging into Jensen’s hip bones as he pulls him close, their groins circling against each other. Jared’s cock rubbing roughly over Jensen’s as he rubs against him. 

They’re breathless and sweaty but Jared just keeps on plundering that perfectly pretty mouth of Jensen’s and Jensen loves every second of it.

“Mmmm.” Jensen hums as Jared sucks his upper lip and then licks over the labial frenum. Jared loves the feel of that line of connecting tissue, how it makes Jensen quiver when he does it. 

Jensen’s hands are moving down Jared’s long muscular back as he makes his way down to the crest of his ass and dips his middle finger into the cleft to stroke it. Jared loves the sensation and he reacts with a soft moan.

“More Jared, please.” Jensen begs as Jared shifts his attention from the lips to the soft skin of Jensen’s neck. Sucking marks into it and nipping at his earlobe. 

Jared smiles against the flesh. “More?” he asks as the stubble on his chin rubs a red line over Jensen’s collarbone.

“More.” Jensen replies with a shaky sigh. His body is arching up off of the bed. His cock is leaking a heavy wet spot at the waistband of his boxers.

“As you wish.” Jared complies and bites a line of bruises across the base of his neck, like a choker before making his way back up to suck on Jensen’s swollen lips.

“Fuck.” Jensen moans and squirms under the warmth of Jared’s mouth, the sharp sting of his teeth as they mark him up and all he can think about is coming against Jared’s big hard cock as he drives those sharp hip bones into him with each pass. “Christ.” He calls out and squeezes Jared’s ass cheeks. “Make me come, let me come.” 

Jared ignores his plea by covering Jensen’s begging mouth with his own and sucking both of his lips with a fevered passion. 

This goes on for awhile. He’s teasing Jensen with his mouth, biting him, sucking his lips until they are swollen purple, highly sensitive and shimmering with spit. He admires his work both on Jensen’s willing mouth and on his marked up neck, shoulders and chest. 

“God, Jared.” Jensen’s a sweaty panting mess. “Need to come.” He’s throbbing; his leaking cock has gone unattended since the start and he fears he has blue balls because every time Jared gets him to the point of coming, he backs off, he’s not sure how much more he can take but he kind of likes it.

“How much do you want it?” Jared asks. His hand is slipping between them, down inside of Jensen’s damp boxers, over his hard needy cock, along the shaft and over his tight smooth balls only to reverse the action and abruptly stop at the head to play with his oozing slit.

“Oh Christ, fuck, yeah.” Jensen’s whole body thrums with electricity and need. Jared’s big hand has just touched every sensitive area below his waist, twice and now he’s fingering his leaking slit. “Goddamnit!” he fists the sheets and closes his eyes. “Can’t keep me on edge forever.” He’s begging. 

Jared just lets out a very low, very sinister laugh. “I can keep you any way I want you, for as long as I want you there.”

Jensen licks his sore lips. Jared watches him, the wet slip of his tongue over the purpling flesh and he decides to devour the newly moistened objects of his affection. Jensen winces at the feeling; it’s both painful and very erotic when coupled with the pad of Jared’s finger slipping repeatedly over his urethral opening. 

“Gonna…” His voice is strained as he pulls Jared down, their lips crashing hard into each other. 

Jared tries but he can’t resist letting him come. He pushes his tongue inside of Jensen’s mouth, hungrily tangles with his warm overzealous tongue, and pulls lightly on the head of his cock as he grinds down into him.

Jensen can’t hold back, “Need it.” His words are almost unintelligible as they echo inside of Jared’s kiss. He arches his back, squeezes his eyes tight and makes a muffled noise before he exhales hard into Jared’s mouth as he comes between them. His body convulses with the release. 

Jared just keeps kissing Jensen through his orgasm. He’s sliding his tongue along the roof of his mouth and down the inside of his cheeks as he sucks desperately on his swollen lips. His belly is smearing the hot come between them as he follows Jensen over the edge with his own, equally powerful orgasm.

When it’s over, Jared just lays over Jensen, his body covering him, his head buried in the crook of his neck.

Jensen wraps his arms around Jared’s upper body. “I need a new chap stick.” He says and they both start to laugh.

The End


End file.
